flash back
by dracula-key
Summary: namine is remembering the day her father died. prequel to kingdom of panterra. third person point of view. light cursing
1. begining

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or yugioh GX. Thanks for all your reviews for KINGDOM OF PANTERRA. Now here is its prequel. Enjoy and review.

The day couldn't be worse for young namine. "Calm down namine." Said axel and her mother in unison. "Oh, that roxas makes me so mad!" yelled namine, as her mother was trying to get some gum out of namine's hair. Kairi was holding an ice pack to her head. "sora's a meanie too!" she told her father, (axel is their dad remember) who was putting some band aids on kairi's cut and scrapes. "You two really need to learn how to not fight, by hitting people." Said axel. "But you hit people all the time daddy." "Yeah, but I only hit bad people. You two shouldn't hit anyone. Now we'll be going to their house for dinner, s you two can apologize for hitting them." Stated axel. "There we go. A nice, gum free head of hair." Said the mother, after getting out all the gum out of her daughter's hair. "Thank you mommy. Your so pretty and.." "Nice try but your still going to apologize." She said to namine, who pouted.

Sora was sitting on the counter, holding a bag of peas over his right eye. (Where kairi hit him earlier) Aerith was tending to roxas. Cloud came into the kitchen. "They'll be here soon. How are our little troublemakers?" he asked. "They'll manage, unless they get beat up some more." Said a girl with dirty-blond hair helping sora with his broken nose. "Thanks a lot Alexis." Said sora sarcastically. Alexis just laughed at the boy's coment. Just as soon as her laughter stopped a boy 11-years of age with messy light brown hair came into the room. His attention was on the school bag in his hand. "Hay mom I'm going over to alexis' place to drop off …" "My bag. Thanks jaden, but I came here first because I knew you had it." Alexis finished for the poor guy, before he fell down from surprise. "Oh hi alexis. I … " he said staggering from embarrassment. _Oh god. I can't believe I just made a fool out of myself in front of alexis, again today._ He said to himself. "Think we got our bags mixed up?" she again finished for him. Roxas and sora began to sing a song we all should know "Jaden and alexis sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." "Well at least I didn't get beat up by girls." Jaden said to his 5-year old brothers. Sora turned down in embarrassment, while roxas said, "So you're the one who wants to kiss alexis." Jaden managed to keep his cool, till "Well I'm not the one who's going to get a nugie so hard all of your hair will fall off." Jaden said motioning toward the blond boy. Roxas ran out of the kitchen with jaden close behind. Sora laughed till he noticed cloud's smile and ran out as well. Cloud walked, knowing where his son was going to hide. He winked to his wife as he was leafing the room. "Mr. Shepard called, asking for chaperones for the spring dance. Cloud and I agreed." Arieth said to Alexis, who was helping make dinner.

"Really, so I'll see you there. That is if someone descent asks me." Replied alexis.

Kairi, namine, axel arrived wlong with a silver haired woman. The woman's right arm was in a sling. "Fuu, Axel, Kairi, namine. Welcome, please come in." areith said to the four. They came in, kairi and namine still had the band-aids on, fuu pushed them in side with her free hand, and axel was carrying two bags. "SORA!! ROXAS!! Kairi and namine are here!" areith yelled up stairs for the two. Both boys were brought down stairs by cloud, carrying one boy on each shoulder. Both boys were of course pouting to the fact they were being brought down stairs by force and the fact kairi and namine were going to spend the next week with them. the girls weren't too thrilled ether.


	2. middle

I thank digital imagination for the review and mentioning me in his/her profile

I thank digital imagination for the review and mentioning me in his/her profile.

9 years past since. Sora, roxas, namine, and kairi now go to high school and have been good friends. Jaden and alexis are now collage students. And have been a couple since an incident at the spring dance.

* * *

Alexis: Don't ask!!

Jaden: Oh come on lexi, you have to admit it was funny.

Zane: No, it was annoying!

Me: Shut it!! I'm trying to tell a story! So shuuuttttt uuuupppppp!!

* * *

Axel became the FBI'S top field agent. Aerith got a coaching job at the high school, she got sora to join the track team, and she tried to get roxas to join basketball. But his calling turned out to be tech work for the drama department. Aerith respected his choice; after all she just wanted her boys to have extra curricular activities. Cloud had his own dojo to teach martial arts and duel monsters, (he's a champion award winning duelist) and fuu ran the most popular restaurant in town.

Namine was busy getting ready to help roxas do some research at the library. "Now remember namine, don't be out too late. And don't let roxas touch you impropriety." Fuu told her daughter. "Don't worry mom. Roxas knows dad would kill him, for real." Replied the blond teen to her mother, as she was slipping on her shoes. "Besides, he's out grown that sort of thing." Then namine stood up and picked up a small backpack from her bed, then headed for the front door. Just as she reached for the knob, "remember, past 10:30 your grounded, pregnant you better hope his parents will support you both." Stated fuu. "OKAY!!" shouted namine, as she exited the door.

In the company boardroom of the Trinity Blade Shipping Corporation, three figures sat at a table disguising matters. "The explosives will arrive in an hour." Spoke one of the clocked ones; reveling that she's a woman. "Just get things ready larxene." Said the one; who was named xemnas. And with that both men left the docks once the meeting was over.

Namine arrived at the library half an hour later. "Hello namine." Said the Liberian. "Oh, hello baston. Have you seen roxas?" she asked. "No, but I'm sure he'll be here soon." Said baston. Namine sighed and walked away saying, "figures, but thanks any way baston. I guess I'll just get the research started… sigh…. Like always."

Fifteen minutes past as the library. As namine was working, an explosion was heard. At the moment baston was about to call someone a blond woman came in. "Larxene what the hell happened?" baston asked his commanding officer. (He's in the terrorist group) "The FBI found us. Now I'm being followed by a certain red-head." Replied larxene. This gave baston an idea.

"Don't worry. I know this red-head, his daughter is in here." He said in hopes of a reward. Larxene merely smiled and said "good work, now here's your reward." Baston fell to the ground. "Looks like I need another intern." Said larxene as she pulled out a knife from baston's chest.

Namine didn't hear the explosion or the brutal murder, because she was watching a video at an audio station. "Damn it roxas, he should have been here by now!! I swear if he expects any more help from me that bustard has another thing coming!!" namine screamed forgetting she was in a library. "Well, let's hope he gets here then." Said a voice behind namine as she took off the headphones. Namine was terrified to see who it was.

* * *

So sorry for the late update but things came up that needed my urgent attention.


End file.
